Mimpossible Volume III: the Return
by MIMitationBalance
Summary: Not AU! High School, kidnapping, ex-crushes, cliques and a whole lot of drama. 'Nuff said. READ AND REVIEW PLZ!
1. Breakdown

Man in Moon had done it. He had chosen to send the Guardians to the mortal world. To high school no less. And to Mimic's ultimate anguish, they were being sent to her former high school, from before she was a Guardian. All her enemies were still there. She had locked herself in her room. Jack had entered and was in there still. Mim was kneeling on the floor. Tears spilled from her long lashes and she sobbed uncontrollably, her breath coming in gasps.

Jack had her encased in his arms and as she rocked back and forth on the floor, he took her hands in his and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. His hoodie had dark splotches where her tears had fallen.

"Please, Jack I c-can't g-g-go back!"

"I know snowflake..."

"I h-had so much anger, s-s-so much sadness."

"I'm sure Man in Moon has his reasons."

Jack squeezed her tighter, on the verge of tears himself. He couldn't stand to see this way, like her world was shattering. Perhaps it was just her powers, but maybe it was something more.

"I d-don't wanna be alone again."

"You won't be alone, we'll all be there with you."

"I have no choice do I?"

"I wish we did, this seems to make you so sad, it's horrible."

Mim had stopped stuttering. She took some deep breaths.

"I'm sorry, I needed to break down a bit."

"Hey what are boyfriends for?"

"Eating leftovers?"

"Okay what else?"

As always, Jack could make her laugh.

Mim dried her tears and cleared her face of any redness or anxiety. She marched into the Globe Room with a face of stone. Hand in hand with Jack, the other Guardians enveloped her in a hug of family and friendship.

"Oh Mim darling this must be so hard for you." Tooth cooed in her typical motherly fashion.

"Worry, not Sheila you'll have a hardcore group of friends when we're there."

"I say we agree to stay together and vow it." North suggested.

"Aye." Everyone raised their voices.

Phil and Dmitri brought cookies and tea and hot chocolate. now that all the expected emotional drama had subsided, the Guardians do what Guardians do best. They go into battle and they go in prepared. Man in Moon decreed that they must remain as high school aged mortals for one full year and in that year they will face multiple unnamed challenges. They had 1 day to prepared before the transformation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I present the third Volume: The Return. This is not AU, just transformation. I have so much high school angst to rant about and write about so prepare for some hard core drama, love pains, challenges and a whole lot of history! **

**P.S. Read my new AU story MImpossible: Apokolypse!**

**Review?**

**-Mimic**


	2. Transformation

They had 24 hours until their mortal transformation. The Guardians had turned in a minor panic to Mim. She was the only one who had actually attended high school. Mim frowned. Not in anger, but in concentration. How by Man in Moon was she going to prep powerful, ancient Guardians, into social savvy, high school teens. She decided to work from the inside out. Clothing she would handle once they all had teenager bodies. Appearance would be the easy part. She sat them all down at a table.

"First we need a personality check." she said straight out.

Everyone nodded agreeably. She was their only hope. Man in Moon had made it imperative that they do not get discovered as being supernatural in any way.

"First off...North. Curb the accent a bit, cut the enthusiasm from a 10 to a 4. Teens are a bit aloof and moody. Go with the flow. Learn the word 'whatever.'"

"Bunny, cool the aggression. Being snappish is okay, but be more subtle about it. No bragging about fighting skills or tai chi. Teens won't care and will single you out."

"Tooth. Slightly less talkative. Get a handle on excitement and keep your fingers outside of people's mouths. No tooth obsessions. Think normal."

The tricky part was explaining what normal was. For the most part the mental augmentations involved muting their extreme character traits. These traits made them...them and so asking them to alter their mannerisms felt kind of wrong. But she wasn't going to let her closest friends drown in the high school pool of experienced teen mouths who so easily let insults fly.

"Sandy, I think your pretty good, but it's okay to be a little not nice sometimes. Otherwise they will trample you."

"Jack. I hate to say it but you will need to be a bit older. I love your childish perfection but I'll need a mature, maybe even a tad cold Jack."

He raised an eyebrow and frown slightly. She reeled back her tongue in alarm!

"Oh my gosh, wrong word I'm sorry sorry sorry! Cold, not cold, ummm blunt or brash. Something like that!"

He put a hand over her mouth. Her mistake had turned her eyes radioactive pink and she was practically vibrating. She still and giggled mutely through his hand.

* * *

><p>The next part was social how to handle other teenagers. Up front she made sure that they wouldn't over react to anything that the teenagers did.<p>

"They're gonna swear. They're gonna be inappropriate. And they're gonna be rude, sarcastic and won't care how you feel."

Tooth gasped. How could people who had freshly left childhood stoop to such a horrifying low standard of manners! Mim looked at her and rolled her eyes. Tooth looked like she was going to burst into tears.

"Tooth, I didn't mean it. I'm showing you haw teenagers act. They would say 'So what?' or 'Get over it' and stuff like that."

"Are you saying we need to be mean?" Bunny asked slightly stubborn.

"No." she responded firmly. "But they are going to be mean to you and you need to let it roll off your back and move on."

She spent the entire afternoon schooling them in common situations and how to handle them. She went from bullying to suggestive comments to evil whispers and academic taunting. Covering the spectrum of high school horror was taking forever. She morphed her left bracelet into a watch and checked the time. They had only one hour until the transformation and as it was Saturday now, they would have one day to get ready for school.

Man in Moon said that all supplies would be provided. He had also mentioned that they would not be entirely vulnerable. The Guardians just had to trust that if a problem arose, that they would be able to handle. They were all skilled warriors anyway...they would be fine...right?

"We have an hour. Get yourself ready and get in a mindset that you are a developing, wacked up human being with more problems than the government."

Mim left for her room and the others departed for their own. The minuted ticked by in her room as she stood on the balcony of her large window and gazed out over the frozen landscape as the sun set. How long had she waited to see this sunset...to be what she knew she truly was inside. She had left that world for this one and she was adamant about going back. She had prayed for this reality to become her reality. Now she had to abandon it for a whole year and keep her friends safe from it.

She sighed and retreated indoors once more. She was probably being melodramatic. She was letting it get to her head. She needed a distraction. She needed to calm down she needed Jack for that to happen.

Walking to his room she knocked softly on the blue door. He opened the door and the minute she crossed the threshold he lifted her off her feet and pulled her into a massive hug. That hug turned into a kiss that lasted for seconds, then a minute, them two. She pulled back first.

"I need air, ya know."

"I thought you needed some comfort."

"You're a mind reader."

"Only with you."

She laughed at his wit but when she shook slightly she lost her balance and the both of them toppled over onto the ground, with her landing on top of him and both pf them cracking up and shaking. When the noise of their joy died down she rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Listening to the quiet drum of his heartbeat she fell into a lull with Jack stroking her hair and her fingers curled up in the palm of his hand.

Gradually, she flt a change in him. His freezing cold essence began to fade and be replaced by a odd warmth that was similar to North's.

She lifted her head and startled, so much that she rolled off of Jack and onto the floor. He opened his eyes and looked at her. He sat up suddenly. He looked at her and she looked at him. They blinked at one another.

In a flash, they are running for the bathroom down the hall where they race through the door and twirl to face the large, ornate mirror over the sink.

Jack's skin was darker, but only to the extent of a pale, normal human being. His hair was blond, twinged with a darker brown on the tips and her had stormy blue eyes. His hands shook.

"Jack! Jack! Look at me calm down, you're okay, you're just mortal, that's all." Mim placated him.

"It's not that. For the first time in over 300 years, I feel chilly!" Jack was panicking now. Thinking quickly, Mim hugged him and her eyes turned a volcanic red. She began to radiate heat until Jack's muscles relaxed.

"Thanks." Jack said from above her head.

She let go and Jack put his, oddly warm even though it's actually normal, hands on her face and looked at her. She twisted her face so she could she herself. She was a brunette again, but with chestnut low-lights in her hair. Her eyes were green though and her skin darker than it was when she was a mortal. She grimaced. The face was different, but still too similar to her previous one. It would take a lot of work and acting to convince her former peers that she was just a coincidental doppelganger.

Walking to the Globe Room, as neither could fly, they anticipated seeing their family in a similar state. At least they had always had teenage bodies. Their mortal forms were merely alteration in color and homeostasis. The others were going to get a hello from an old face...um...or younger face.

Bunny ran in at a slower speed than that his Pooka self, but still very fast for a human. He was in a simple pair of boxers and Mim shut her eyes reflexively as Jack put his hands over her eyes at the same time.

"No tail Kangaroo?" Jack commented.

"AT LEAST YOU STAYED THE SAME SPECIES!"

"It was this or spend an entire year as my pet rabbit." Mim rebutted.

Jack tossed Bunny one of the blankets off the couch, and he promptly wrapped himself in it. Jack touched Mim's cheek and she opened her eyes tentatively. Tooth walking in after Bunny. She was in a simple white dress and was properly covered so Jack didn't have to shield his eyes in turn. She a petite Indian girl, shorter than Mim with a rich caramel skin tone and chocolate brown eyes. North was still tall, but he was vastly thinner and he had reddish brown hair that was shaggy and short. He had the beginnings of a beard and pale blue eyes. His coat was so large on him that it looked like was wearing a small circus tent. Sandy skipped in happily. He was a proud 5 feet tall instead of two and he had sandy blond hair and pale skin. He had grey eyes and good square shoulders.

Mim looked at the bunch at a bright light flashed in their eyes. They were then standing in a house.

"Oh boy." she said, "Here we go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Great things can really get going now. I received a very constructive comment that said that I should devote more time/effort to Volume 3 than to Apokalypse. What do you guys think? Is one better than the other? Leave a review! As of now I am on Holiday Vacation so the updates should be coming hard and fast! I love you all and I hope you leave lots of reviews!**

**Merry Christmas! (May North deliver some awesome stuff)  
>Happy Hanukkah!<br>Happy Kwanzaa!  
>Happy St. Lucia's Day!<strong>

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS! To all my wonderful readers!**

**Love**

**MIMIC**


	3. Home Sweet Home

The house was medium sized. Two hours of that evening were spent exploring the house. Tooth was still getting used to not flying...at all...so every now and again the Guardians would hear a small thud or large crash along with the tell tale voice of Tooth calling "I'm fine!" The house had 3 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms along with the living room that contained a fireplace and some tastefully upholstered couches. Most of the rooms were painted white or light blue. The outside was a pleasant lilac color. In almost every way, the house was unassuming. No one would give it a second look.

They all agreed that this would be a good thing. No one staring too long would lower the risk of discovery ever so slightly.

One of the bedrooms was painted a pastel green with dark wood moldings on the windows and floors. Inside were two twin beds on opposite sides of the room, which was very square. The bedframes were made of the same wood as the moldings and they had simple forest green coverings and blankets. There were two windows one facing East and one facing North. They would catch the morning light well, but in the setting sun it was dim and golden from the sunset. One rug sat between the beds in a circular pattern of fern leaves.

"I'm claiming this room." Bunny announced resolutely, "Who feels like sharing it?"

Sandy stepped up just as the silence was getting awkward. The closet in the western wall shimmered slightly. After blinking a few times, Sandy opened it to reveal clothing that was separated into two sections. Pants, shirts, socks and things of that nature.

"Thank goodness!," Bunny exclaimed, "Clothes!"

North was still much taller and broader than Bunny, so he grabbed him by the scruff of the blanket wrapped around the new human.

"Nyet! First we see our rooms too!" North refused, although he had diminished the accent as Mim had suggested. Dragging him behind him, the troupe trumped over to the middle room. It had only one window as it was the middle bedroom with only one external wall. But the one window bowed outward into a four faceted window seat in blonde wood. The walls were purple a bunk bed in a matching blonde wood. The beds were swathed in a deep purple, with a rectangular rug with a giant purple lily depicted in the middle.

By unspoken Mim and Tooth stepped in and the closet shimmered. Tooth was itching to look at her new clothes, but...

"Tooth, their not going anywhere! We have one more room to look at." Jack hopped in anticipation. This last room was to belong to North and Jack for one year.

It was themed in red with light walls and burgundy bed clothes. It was like a reflection of Bunny's and Sandy's room. It had one eastern facing window, and one southern facing window. The room had carpet instead of the caramel hardwood that floored the other two bedrooms. The carpet was a warm pinkish beige that was a mixture of scratchy and soft. The closet shimmered as Jack and North entered.

Tooth looked at the plain clock that stood hung on the wall next to the south window. Nine o'clock at night!

"It's getting late guys we should get some sleep if Mim is going to prep us for school tomorrow."

As usual in his childish manner, Jack whined.

"I don't want to! I want to see the rest of the house."

"I would so love to join you but the outside of the house is off limits as normal humans don't stalk around the outside of houses. Everyone can see us now, I know it's weird for you but be careful how you are perceived." Mim cautioned him. Jack pouted. She gave him the one eyebrow that made teenage boys even before her Guardianship back down. Jack cut his antics and kissed her quickly before retreating to his new bedroom with a smile.

Folded on everyone's beds was a set of nightclothes. Mim's were a pair of black sweatpants and a gray t-shirt with a yin yang symbol on the back. Tooth had a pair of purple shorts and a silky pink tunic that fluttered over it. Giving each other a hug good night the two roommates crawled into bed and as Mim was drifting off...

"It's so strange not sleeping perched high someplace."

The last thing Mim remembered of that night was the both of them giggling quietly.


	4. The Day Before

Tooth heard shuffling and when she blinked her eyes open against the sweet morning light she saw Mim shuffling around. Her bed was made, but she still wore her pajamas and she was standing in the small bathroom, in front of the mirror and was brushing her hair. It fell in a sheet across her face and in the reflection of the glass she saw Tooth with her eyes open and she walked over with a smile.

"Up, up, up!" she nudged as Tooth sat up and shook her head to wake herself.

"What time is it?" Tooth asked. She didn't seem particularly bothered at being woken but it was to be assumed that the Tooth Fairy has an odd sleep cycle.

"Around 6 fifteen in the morning. I thought I'd get everyone off kicking since school starts at 7 ten and we have to walk. It may be Sunday, but I'd rather have you know the wake up call now than have everyone bumbling about tomorrow."

Tooth muttered something in agreement and got up.

"No need to get dressed. Slumming in PJ's is normal, and I plan to cover wardrobe later."

Tooth smiled. So this is what being a teenager is like. Being slightly sloppy, but having your mind work overdrive to remember everything. Mim had had a lot to say about high school and Tooth found that there was a lot to think about when being a teenager. What to say, how to say it, how they will react, what to wear, homework, teachers, not getting lost, what places to avoid. The list went on and on!

Jack barged in wearing his night clothes, which were a pair of navy plaid pants and a white t-shirt. He picked Mim up off the ground and as she clung to his neck he spun her around.

"Good Morning!" he pronounced in his Jack-ish manner.

"Good Morning you small tornado! What if one of us had been changing clothes?!"

"That's a blizzard by the way! And you said we weren't getting dressed until later." he said with an attitude that was perfectly teen.

"So those ears of yours do work." Tooth teased as she grabbed one of his ears. "Did you brush your teeth this morning!"

"Yes ma'am." Jack smartly responded although when Tooth turned away he shook his head at his girlfriend, who muffled her giggling behind her hand.

* * *

><p>They all sat down in the living room where it looked as though Sandy was still asleep and Bunny was plenty groggy. North seemed alright though so a good half of the team was conscious enough to discuss matters of importance.<p>

"So Man in Moon already gives us backstory although we do not know what it is." North informed them all.

"Well we still will need different names given the fact that our own are too obvious." Bunny put the issue forward.

Everyone put some thought into it on how to change their name. Mim didn't spend to much time on it.

"Well I was Nym, then Mim, for this adventure, I will be Kim...well, Kimberly." Everyone laughed at the rhyme scheme.

"Well Sandy says that he'll change to Sonny, and I'll go for Eamon." Bunny spoke for the, slightly less, little man and himself.

"So is that what the 'e' stands for Kangaroo!" Jack rejoiced in the knowledge. "Wait...your Australian but that name is Irish." Bunny simply grinned.

"Well I can clearly go not for Nick, so perhaps I will change name to Christopher for Kris Kringle." North laughed.

"I'm going for Jason." Jack said as wrapped his arm around Kim. Everyone looked at him kind of funny.

"Where in he world did come up with that?" Tooth inquired in her high wistful voice.

"Well, I'm Jack which is to say Jackson soooo...Jason."

There was a collective sigh as understanding dawned on them all. After much debate over Tooth's tricky naming since her name was so obscure as it was. Mim suggested an Indian name for her heritage and so after a lot of brainstorming, she settled upon the name Tania, which translates to fairy princess in Hindi.

* * *

><p>Now onto the net order of business. Actual schoolwork and things of that nature. The Guardians were all very intelligent seeing as they had centuries of knowledge stored inside of them. Even Jack could do complex numbers and figures at the drop of a hat. Years of watching snowfall safety and distance flying he supposed. History was his real talent though, seeing as he had nothing better to do for three hundred years than watch time fly by.<p>

North was the math genius. Centuries of gift counting and predictions and supply orders had turned his brain into a mathematical machine. He had a good eye for engineering too.

Bunny was a science whiz. Biology and organic chemistry were all common knowledge to the Pooka race and he had the topics mastered beyond even what humans had today. Tooth had the ultimate knack for foreign languages and geography, which really came as a surprise to no one. Sandy had his own taste for art that put him as very talented. Mim herself had a fondness for music and performance arts, along with being pretty good in most of the subjects.

She found backpacks in the living room closet along with folders binders and other school supplies. As each chose a backpack, a sleek black pen appeared on the one they had each chosen. Embossed on the pen was a silver moon.

Jack absent mindedly clicked the pen and silver staff shot out and was suddenly in his stand. It didn't have the hooked end like his but it was a weapon he was used to carrying. Everyone jumped in surprise and looked at their own pens. North clicked his and received a long sword. Tooth got a short single bladed cutlass and Sandy got a whip. Bunny clicked his and got a boomerang. Mim was curious as to how this would work on her, but when she clicked her pen she was immediately holding a long double ended spear with knives on each end at a length of about 6 inches.

"Well I guess we're not entirely vulnerable." Bunny remarked.

"Just make sure you don't try to write with it in class." Mim warned jokingly.

"Da, these are for absolute emergencies." North confirmed, well firmly.

* * *

><p>Clothing was the last thing to cover before the real challenge began. Mim went with each one and helped to pick out an outfit for the first day. She held up a jacket when Jack accidently clicked his magic pen. The staff shot out and hit the jacket but the jacket remained unpierced by the impact so quick.<p>

Mim was curious. She made Jack hold up the jacket and she went to the kitchen where she got a paring knife. Without a second thought she threw it at the jacket. The knife couldn't cut through it no matter what she did. Upon closer examination she noticed a crescent moon stitched in the corner.

Weapons and armor.

Well this certainly was turning out to be interesting

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review. I plan to reveal their stylish new fashions in the next chapter. Anything specific you wanna see on a Guardian? Review it and I'll pick some of the best ideas.**

**-MIMIC**


	5. Dress for Success

Everyone's alarms went off promptly at 6:00 am.

With a few grumbles, save for Bunny who was somewhat of a early riser, everyone rolled out of bed and got ready for the first day of high school. Tooth splashed cold water on her face and Sandy had to get shoved out of bed by Bunny. They were nocturnal creatures after all. Each bedroom had a bathroom right across the hall so everyone was clambering to brush teeth, comb hair and get dressed.

Mim and Tooth assisted the boys in handling their hair. Jack's was always messy and perfectly adorable. Mim messed it up some more before kissing him on the nose. Sandy's stood up in all directions but it looked okay. It was spikey and kinda cute. Bunny and North weren't too too bad...North's shaggy hair took some work but ended up lying in that attractive mysterious way. Bunny's hair was short on the sides and longer o the top in a light brown. Mim showed him how to gel it up so it defied gravity.

Tooth's hair was too short to put up. But the rainbow streaks added a nice touch on their own and so she brushed it out and it framed her angled face before curving outward at the bottom. Mim's hair dropped to right between her shoulder blades in a sheet of straight brown. She parted her hair so one side of it draped a little ways over her face.

While the boys were in the bathroom, Mim and Tooth put on some make up, talking as they applied.

"I know how it's done, and I think it can work, but too much is possible." Tooth chatted as she put on a rich purple eyeliner.

"I know. I never used to wear it, but I need to look different than I used to. So now..." she put down lip gloss and turned to Tooth. She had darkened her upper eyelids and mascara had made her long lashes appear huge. A little eyeliner and a red tinted lip gloss added that feisty little flair.

Tooth's love of bright colors was apparent in her face. She in turn had lightened her lids a little, and put on royal purple eyeliner. White under eyeliner added size to her already large eyes and a soft pink added contour to her face. The final touch was her dark pink lip gloss.

They looked sweet, sassy, and if you tilted your head and squinted, just a bit dangerous. They were warriors after all. Even if it was a secret.

As everyone stepped into the hall to go downstairs, anyone would say that Mim had done her job well.

North wore gray jeans and red converse. A maroon V-neck went over a black sport undershirt with half sleeves. He had a gold toned watch on his left wrist and Mim had given him some black glasses. They didn't alter his vision but were a nice addition to the lightly hipster look. He was still so tall that he looked lanky and a little tussled. Jack was dwarfed standing next to him.

Jack's made Mim weak at the knees. He had on dark jeans with black TOMS since they were the only shoes he accepted to wear. He had a grey cotton t-shirt under a blue sport jacket with light blue accents on it. His arms were lean and strong and the muscle showed faintly through the jacket. Mim's breath hitched in her chest.

_I'm the luckiest girl...alive for the second time. _She thought as her insides melted.

Bunny had on beige cargo short that showed off his toned calves. He wore an army green tank top and on top of it was a white button down that he left unbuttoned. He wore black flip flops, because shoes just bothered him. He had a couple woven bracelets on his right arm and a shark tooth necklace on a black string. It embodied his rough and tumble ranger look.

Tooth wore a dress with white under armour underneath. The dress had a black bodice and a blurred rainbow print skirt that began from the bottom of her rib cage. She had on a gold necklace and four bangles, two on each arm, as well as gold beaded earrings. Her shoes were ballet flats with gold diamond shaped accessories on them. She looked like a modern day fairy, which to some degree, was the idea.

Sandy wore cargo shorts like Bunny, but with Sperry shoes and a light banana yellow longsleeve that was airy and comfortable. His outfit was pretty simple and he smiled happily, excited for this new adventure.

Jack couldn't help but stare at Mim. She had on white denim short and a red tank top covered by an off the shoulder black top. The black top had slices cut in the back which revealed the tank top. She had on a white digital watch and a yin yang necklace. She had black lace up boots that came above her ankle as the final piece. The look was dramatic, daring and he loved how it looked on her as he kept on staring...

_SNAP SNAP!_

Mim snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"C'mon romeo, it's time for breakfast." she grabbed his hand and dragged him downstairs. He smiled and pulled her in for a hung before he raced her to he kitchen.

Breakfast was at the kitchen table as the bunch of them ate toaster waffles and drank milk. They double checked their backpacks, and Mim prepared lunches for them all. The nerves were beginning to knot up in her stomach again. She loved how she looked today, and she had never dressed this confident before her disappearance, but what if people still recognized her? She shook her head and banished the thought. She was a Guardian. She had been in battle with swords and fire and flown through the sky! They were nothing she couldn't handle. She turned back to the conversation.

"So we stick together and don't split." Bunny reaffirmed.

"Mim says these people can mess with your head so be on guard for lies and stuff like that." Tooth reminded, using her new teen language skills.

"Remember that I'm Kim now." Mim dropped a paper bag in front of her and passed them around to her best friends.

"And Kim is dating Jason." Jack pulled her onto his lap and she retaliated by eating one of his waffles.

"I do not know if that is a good idea?" North out forth.

"What?" Jack did not like the sound of that.

Sandy signed in ASL that if they were dating that it might draw attention to them and they certainly didn't need attention if they were have low profile.

"People dressed as good I as I dressed us are going to get attention." Mim defied, now holding onto Jack, "We should be fine."

"Okay, was just an idea." North agreed. He didn't want anything to go wrong.

They gathered up their things and everyone was out the door at six fifty for the 15 minute walk to school. The early September air was crisp but still warm and Jack held out his arms as they walked.

"So this is what it's like to be warm." he commented before settling his arm around Mim's shoulders.

"How do you like it?" Tooth asked as she kept asking them to slow down so her shorter legs could keep up.

"It's nice. I may miss it once I'm an ice cube again." Jack said.

"Let's cut any immortal stuff." Bunny called out a few steps ahead," I can see the school."

The group switch to a few topics Mim had suggested for "teenager conversation." They chatted about what teachers they might have, how classes would be, Mim and Jack discussed where they might go for a date, all the while being careful to call each other by their new fake names.

Other students began to mill around them and the tight group that avoided eye contact with everybody got a few looks. Some people saw their clothes and were jealous. Others whispered to one another how the popular kids would handle the new kids. The popular kids looked over and knew that new kids are always attention grabbers. But as the leading ladies and the top guys looked them over, they knew it was time to either indoctrinate them, or put them in their place.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry I haven't posted in a long time. I have been really committed to this collab I'm doing and I to be honest, I don't think anyone is reading these anymore. I maybe get 1 or 2 readers for every chapter I post, when I used to get 10s or sometimes 100s. I don't know why I'm losing appreciated readers. If you guys tell me what you don't like I can work to change it for you all. That's what reviews are for! And since none of you give me any feedback, I can't tell why you stop reading. What do you want to see. This Volume is open to suggestions as was the previous and so leave what you want and it will work its way in.**

**Thank you.**

**-Mimic**


	6. Homeroomies

Mim's eyes were alive in the crowd. She'd done this before and she had practice in her role. But her role was different this time. She used to be invisible and if visible, hated. But now she was a mystery. She didn't have to be afraid of the popular kids anymore. She had a group who was beyond loyal and a boyfriend that was clearly getting a few looks. She was free to be who she was and she couldn't wait for them to deal with that. She could invent herself. To some degree at least. Jack looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back.

"Ready to be the talk of the school?" he asked giving her shoulders and extra squeeze.

"You mean again? Maybe it'll be for something good this time." she smiled back.

The group walked into the building and Mim steered them immediately to the right and into the main office. The secretaries all stood and looked at the bunch who looked like one of the strangest groups ever assembled, and they weren't even in their regular gear! A tall hipster, a short yellow clad prep, an petite fairy dressed Indian girl, a muscled rugged teen, a classic looking dream guy, and his girl who looked positively punk. She stepped forward.

"Hey we're the new students ma'am." the girl said in the politest of tones. The lady just stood there looking at them, blinking.

"Um...should we see someone for our schedules?" she continued. The lady came to her sense and pointed them down the hall.

"Oh yes! Sorry about that. Mr. Donovan is down the hall and to the right." she began to shuffle papers and staple things. When she looked up the kids were still standing there. She coughed slightly and the girl grabbed them and shuffled them down the hall with a terse "thank you."

The guidance counselor's office was small and everyone squeezed in. North and Bunny sat in the two chair and the rest stood around his desk. Mim leaned casually against the wall. Her friends were upright and tense. She signaled them to follow her lead. They relaxed a bit.

"So do you want to remain together or shall I split you guys into separate classes. You are all in the same grade as your supervisor told me." Mr. Donovan asked.

"Together." they all responded together, before stuttering at the synchronization and then laughing anxiously.

"Then together you shall be. There's no need to be nervous. Paul Revere High is a very welcoming environment."

_Maybe for new kids. For those of us who grew up here it was hardly a cake walk._

She didn't like the how long his eyes lingered on her, or how often. He had been Nym's counselor too, and she had been down to see him all too much. The printer whirred and spit out 6 pieces of paper and he passed them out. Their locker numbers and codes were printed at the top, as well as their homeroom teacher and ID number.

"Thank you, Mr. Donovan." North said, working to sound less and less Russian, to some success. He stood. He was somewhat of an unofficial leader to the Guardians and they knew to follow him. They filed out and Mim showed them around before the first bell. Stopping at their lockers, they undid the locks a few times to get the code in their memory. They didn't have anything to put in them yet.

Homeroom was in Room 231 with Chemistry teacher Ms. Honlin. They were the first one's there and they settled at the table in the back corner by all the chemistry supplies. As the first period starting bell rang over the electronic audio system, other students filed in. Mim tried not to glower. Kim had no reason to dislike these people, she had to keep up the pretense she was perfectly friendly until they wronged her again, which she bet would not take long. She nodded towards them. Jack and the others inconspicuously took in their new peers.

"I'll go into more detail on them at lunch." was all she said.

"But we can assume..." Bunny prompted.

"That getting too friendly with them would be a bad decision." Jack finished taking the words from Mim's mouth. He had seen them before. That one day a long time ago when he had followed Nym to school and watched her. These teens meant nothing good. If anything, he hated them more than Mim just because of what they did to her.

"Welcome back!" Ms. Honlin, "In the 25 minutes before your first class, Mr. Donovan would like me to introduce some new students."

The popular kids roused and turned to the front of the room. Now was the time to size up the new crew. The top brunette surrounded by her preening gals stared from under heavily made up eyelashes and over luscious glossed lips that puckered at the sign of anything with testosterone and two legs. They watched as the 6 misfits in the corner rose and made their way to the front of the room. She caught sight of a scrumptious boy in a blue jacket. Not to mention his buddies. Not up to her caliber she deemed, but good leverage to get the best piece of cake, with the cherry on top.

"Welcome to PRHS. Please, introduce yourselves." Ms. Honlin sat behind her desk and took attendance.

"I'm Eamon." Bunny piped up first with his Australian accent catching the attention of the rest of the room.

"Christopher." North's Russian-esque voice sounded cute in the younger body.

"Tania, nice to meet um you guys." Tooth rose up on her toes slightly.

Sandy signed his name of Sonny, which Christopher translated.

"I'm Jason." Jack tossed out while leaning against one of the counters. He was really nailing this teenager thing.

"Kim." Mim finished curtly. But she had said it in a British accent. Jack looked sideways at her but didn't react. He trusted her. She had a lot more to hide than they did.

The teacher had expected a more thorough intro, but these new kids seemed to be very guarded. She opened them up to questioning from the rest of the class. Almost everyone's hand went up. One of the jocks with an ego so big you could practically see it, asked where they were from. The Guardians froze. They had forgotten to prepare for this part. To their shock Mim began to talk as if she had rehearsed a story.

"We're part of an international program. Our parents work in the diplomat system so we hop in and out of schools a lot. We come from all over but we were raised practically in the same house." she recited smoothly as if she had told every person who ever met her this information. The others were shaken. None of them had known that Mim was such a good liar, and by the looks of it, a practiced one. She hadn't even mentioned a fraction of the truth.

Other questions were basically based from that one. Where that had lived and how it had affected them. But the Guardians have been around for a while, and they can handle a situation. They caught on to Mim's trail and began to invent and tell them random information. Jason was from a Canadian town in the far North, while Chris and Sonny were two Russian brothers from St. Petersburg. Tania said that she came from a small island off the coast of Southeast Asia with a name no one could say. Eamon just said he was an Aussie. He had decided to go for the strong silent angle. Tania for the sweet, nice one and Sonny and Chris went for the bro look. Jason settled on being himself and Kim was herself, since the people here had never really met her: patient, clever and no BS. She spun out with a story about how she was born in South Africa but moved to Britain when she was 4, so she had two accents. After switch a couple times for everyone's amusement the bell rang.

They hustled out of homeroom and went downstairs for their first class: History.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yup, so stuff. Review? Suggestions? **

**-Mimic**


	7. Historical Figures

The history classroom was standard. Bland walls, four rows of desks with 6 in each row. The teacher's desk stood in front of the row to the farthest left, with the teacher's chair having its back to the windows, which were covered by white pull down shades. Mim wished they would leave those things up. In the afternoon it would shine in and be annoying but now in the morning, she felt smothered with the lack of natural light. The lights above were doing her no favors as they made her bored and bored-er still.

Jack wanted to run about and look at every corner of the room. But he knew that was not a wise thing to do. He recognized a few faces from homeroom in this class, which was devoted to American History. He loved history, he'd been there for most of it, but he worried this would be repetitive and dull, since he knew it all already.

Tooth was twiddling her thumbs. She was very self conscious as to the people looking at her. She knew people would look at her because she was the new girl, but maybe she had dressed funny? Mim had picked it. Tooth loved it and as she looked about some of these teens did NOT know how to appropriately dress. So she held up her chin in confidence and looked ahead.

North was lounging in his chair. This would be easy, or so he thought. North was smart, beyond normal people, after all he had been educated by a wizard, so he did not set much aside by Mim warnings on high school's "crushing abilities."

"Good morning, I don't care if you've had coffee yet so shush." the teacher waltzed in with a textbook and slapped it down.

He was young-ish. Mim had heard about him from upperclassmen back when she was here. Mr. Scurley was known for being one of the schools funniest teachers. He was interesting and liked debates. Mim kinda perked up at seeing him, but kept her face stone.

"I'm taking attendance, raise your hand if you're not here." he trumpeted before picking up his roster and scrolling through.

"Arbett, Laura." he called.

"Here." a girl in the second row on the far right. Jack recognized as one of the pampered princess girls who followed their brunette leader. The leading lady was thankfully not present. Mim had told Jack to be protective and now he was gonna be.

"Colben, Darren" was few names down the line from Laura.

He looked at Mim to see if this was someone he was supposed to know about. While to most it would be unnoticeable, he saw her eyebrows pinch in the smallest way. Clearly this guy was trouble. Darren sat on the far right. In fact, the genders were split evenly right down the middle, with Jason, Eamon, Sonny, Chris, Tania and Kim stuck right in the middle.

"Don't get too comfy. I'm assigning seat for the first term."

The class gave a collective groan. Assigned seats in high school? Really? Eamon gulped a bit in his throat. He wasn't (really) scared of teenagers, but the tactician in him made him feel that splitting up was a bad idea.

Mr. Scurley had them all rise from their seat, pick up their bags and move to the front of the room. He pulled a chart out from his bag and began to parce out people. Jack ended up on the far right with Bunny, as well as a guy with glasses and a few girls. Laura was two seats to his left.

North and Tooth ended up Tooth being right in front of him, although a group if rowdy boys were right behind them. Sonny was right in front, as Mr. Scurley knew of his muteness, Sandy sat in front with a hand held white board. Mim ended up on the far left with a group of guys in varsity jacket, with Darren directly to her right. She showed nothing beyond minor irritation at being placed with the group of guys.

"So now that we are surround by our peers, and partners in crime, we begin!" the teacher rubbed his hands together and began and introduction on American History. It was exactly what Mim had expected from the first day. It was all about how the history was relevant and how making connections was the most important skill within this room and all that. He did throw in some good jokes though, true to his reputation.

Kim felt Darren's eyes keep flicking to her. She saw his head twitch in her direction through her peripheral vision. She kept her neck stiffly pointed forward. Did he recognize her? This was the head of the "Jorks" as she had dubbed them in eighth grade. It was a cross between "jerks" and "jocks" as this guy was a champion in football, wrestling and lacrosse.

At the end of class the bell rang, and she let out a soft breath. Darren stood and haughtily leaned over her desk.

"Hey there. You're new because I haven't met you yet. Want one?" Mim had kept her eyes on the course curriculum sheet as his parade of jork friends had paraded out. Now she looked up and saw he was offering her a piece of gum. She had to remind herself that Kim had no reason to dislike or be cutting towards Darren...yet. It would only be a matter of time, she was sure.

"Maybe next time." she smiled much bigger than she thought truly necessary and slung her backpack over her shoulder and walked to Jack who had been waiting for her with the Guardians.

"Any issues with his Royal Highness?" Bunny had been filled in by Jack on this guys status in the social status quo.

"Only time will tell. I'm not allowed to have a grudge on him until he actually does something stupid. You have no idea how good it feels to have a group to walk over to." Mim said. Jack would have grabbed her hand, but she was carrying her freshly handed out history textbook in the hand closest.

"Next is Chemistry." North read from his schedule sheet. The group each nudged Bunny in turn. This would be his element now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let's do this! Review?**

**-Mimic**


End file.
